


Pregnancy Announcements

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Chocobros react to their s/o telling them they're pregnant





	Pregnancy Announcements

Noctis

You had to admit, you really weren’t expecting this, you expected maybe shock or a blank look. After all it was your Noctis, but the reaction you got was completely out of the blue.

You figured that while laying down next to your sweet loving partner, both of you caressing each other as you played around the rim of dreamland, it would actually be cute to tell him the exciting news.

“Noctis,” You called, as he hummed slightly showing he was still on this side of dreamland, yet his eyes remained closed. “Noctis, honey wake up please.”

“Yes?” He asked, pulling you closer. Only finally opening his eyes as you sat up on your bed, a look of hurt, than confusion, finally concern appearing on his face, as you turned to face him.

“Noctis, I’ve got some news.” You begun, as he stared at you wide awake now. Swallowing hard you, decided to just blurt it out, “Noctis, I’m pregnant!”

Now this is where everything went awry, you watched as it dawned on Noctis only to see him warp from the bed, falling to the floor.

“Noct, are you okay?” You gasped, as you crawled over to the side of the bed to see him laying across the ground, smiling at the ceiling.

“…Nice”

You could help but smile at his silly grin, you really did love this man.

 

~~~~~  
Prompto

You needed the perfect timing to tell Prompto, so you decided to take him to see the new Chocobo babies being hatched at the nearby nursery. You stayed back as you wanted him coo and laugh over the cute little ones welcoming the world.

“Sweetie, come take a picture with this one.” Prompto called.

“Don’t you want one of you and one, you’ve been taking pictures of me all day.” You reply, as you walk over to the blonde, going for his camera.

“But it’s two of my favorite things, Chocobos and you.” He cooed, placing a kiss to your nose, as you giggle.

“Yes, but maybe I want one with all of us.” You stated waving a worker over, as he released his camera to the cute girl wearing the uniform for the hatchery.

The two of you lining up with the family of Chocobos, smiling as the blonde wrapped an arm around your shoulders holding you close.

“All right, on 3.” The girl called as she rose the camera to her eye, “1, 2, 3.”

“Cheese.” “I’m pregnant!”

The camera clicked, as the girl handed you back the camera, with her congratulations before going to stop a kid from riding off into the sunset. Looking at the picture you could help but laugh, at the blonde staring at you in shock in awe, while you smiled at the camera like you were suppose to, looking up to see your love still standing there in shock. You could almost see the gears grinding back to work.

“Your face is perfect!” You laugh.

“You’re, are you serious?” He asked, as you walked up to him.

“Mmhm,” You giggle, as a large goofy smile appeared on that freckled face. Feeling him place a hand on your stomach, as he tilted your head up, pushing a kiss to your lips.

 

~~~~~  
Gladiolus

“I’m home!” Gladiolus called, from the front door, as you stood in the kitchen finishing the last of dinner.

“Welcome home babe!” You yell back, as you heard his heavy footsteps coming into the kitchen. Wiping your hands on a rag as you turned to greet him at the archway, having him lean down as you pushed a kissed to his cheek. “How was your day?”

The tall man stretched his long limbs above his head, “Same ole, same ole. What about you, feeling any better?”

You gave a nod, as you stared the man in the eye, you had thought that you had caught a bug going around, so you went to the doctor this morning, “So Iris took me to the doctor today, and well it turns out I don’t have a cold.”

“Really?” Gladiolus muttered walking over to the pot on the stove, seeing that you were making homemade ramen.

“Well, Gladdy,” You smiled as you took his hand into your own. “I’m pregnant! With twins!”

You beam, as the tall man stood before you, only for you to shriek his name as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed like a huge tree. Panic engulfed you as you rushed over to the tall man, using a piece of mail to fan his head, pulling out your phone.

“Ignis? Ignis, hi, I’m sorry to call so late, but I need your help… No, no I’m fine, it’s Gladdy… no, no he’s fine. He fainted, yes tell Noct he can come, yes Prompto too. Yes, Noct it’s super funny, but I’d really appreciate it if you help me get the big guy off the kitchen floor, I can’t get to the stove.”

The big guy came around about 10 minutes later, as you assisted him to the living room sofa. After he got his bearings he pulled you close, a huge smile plastered to his face, “Whoa twins!”

Not even Noctis and Prompto laughing at him was enough to stop that goofy grin.  
~~~~~~

Ignis

“Are you feeling all right, darling?” Ignis inquired as you both sat down for a light lunch in his office as per the normal lunch date. “This is your favorite.”

You smile softly, as you moved the food on the plate, “It’s fine, dear.”

You had been sitting on this news for over 24 hours and you had just recently gotten over the stun effect of it all, once you sat down across from the man. Taking a fork full of food to your mouth, you hesitated before setting it back down. Immediately setting off the man across from you as he reached out taking your hand.

“Something is bother you, what is it?” Ignis asked, “I do not mean to pry, yet I don’t like that you’re feeling the need to keep something from me. I shall respect your wishes should you not feel ready to speak about it, yet know that I am here.”

You couldn’t help but smile toward the man, as you laced your fingers within his own, “I’m just…Ignis for a while would it be all right if we make meals for 3?”

Ignis sat back in his chair, obviously thrown off by the statement. “I don’t see any problems with that, may I ask why?”

Moving to stand from your chair, you walked over to the man, taking one of his large hands placing it on your stomach, “I’ll be eating for two for a while.” You replied, watching as the man turned to you, than down to where his hand rested on your stomach, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

“It would be my pleasure, my loves.”


End file.
